ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Holy World War
Holy World War is an action-adventure, comedy-drama, romance and anime FanFiction crossover series that focuses on the heroes of the Saint Seiya Omega, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Tales of Berseria, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and Assassination Classroom verses joining together for the first time, in our universe (2020-21). This crossover is inspired by FanFiction authors "Superior-Creativity", "XFangHeartX" and "Autistic-Grizzly". It would be dubbed by Studiopolis / Bang Zoom! Entertainment (Los Angeles), and Funimation (Texas) and Licensed by FUNimation Entertainment, and if released in anime television, it will air in Q2 2022. It is also rated T. Takes place after Assassin's Journey. Also, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! will have a new voice cast in Japanese (with Neeko, Takashi Kondō, Junko Takeuchi and Kenjiro Tsuna respiring as Reborn, Hibari and Lambo (child and adult) respectively). Plot Overview TBA Japanese Voice Cast Main Cast *Ayumu Murase - Tsunayoshi "Tsuna" Sawada *Hikaru Midorikawa - Pegasus Kouga *Mai Fuchigami - Nagisa Shiota *Mayumi Tanaka - Monkey D. Luffy *Neeko - Reborn *Rina Satō - Velvet Crowe *Tetsuya Kakihara - Natsu Dragneel Secondary Cast *Akemi Okamura - Nami *Akira Ishida - Zeref Dragneel *Ami Koshimizu - Eleanor Hume *Aya Hirano - Lucy Heartfilia *Aya Suzaki - Kaede Kayano / Akira Yukimura *Ayaka Suwa - Toka Yada *Ayana Taketatsu - Chrome Dokuro *Azumi Asakura - Laphicet *Chie Matsuura - Meg Kataoka *Chie Nakamura - Elysium *Chō - Brook *Daisuke Kishio - Rokurou Rangetsu *Daisuke Namikawa - Jellal Fernandes *Eiji Miyashita - Sosuke Sugaya *Fumihiko Tachiki - Fleet Admiral Sakazuki "Akainu" *Hiro Shimono - Hayato Gokudera *Hiroaki Hirata - Sanji *Hiroki Tōchi - Pantherlily *Ikue Ōtani - Monkey D. Aika, Tony Tony Chopper *Jun Fukuyama - Korosensei / Ryushi Korogane *Junichi Suwabe - Orion Eden *Junji Majima - Ryunosuke Chiba *Junko Takeuchi - Child Lambo *Kana Hanazawa - Apus Sachi, Kyoko Sasagawa *Kana Ueda - Yuzuki Fuwa *Kappei Yamaguchi - Usopp *Katsuhisa Hōki - Jimbei *Katsuyuki Konishi - Lionet Souma, Ryohei Sasagawa *Kazuki Yao - Franky *Kazuya Nakai - Roronoa Zoro *Kenichi Suzumura - Future Rogue Cheney *Kenjiro Tsuda - Adult Lambo *Kenyu Horiuchi - Artorius Collbrande *Kōji Yusa - Byakuran *Mai Nakahara - Juvia Lockser *Mamiko Noto - Aria *Manami Numakura - Rio Nakamura *Mariya Ise - Levy McGarden *Minami Tanaka - Hinata Okano *Misato Fukuen - Blue *Mitsuaki Madono - Kotaro Yanagisawa *Natsuki Hanae - Romeo Conbolt *Nobuhiko Okamoto - Karma Akabane *Nobuyuki Hiyama - Nightmare *Rie Kugimiya - Happy *Rina Satō - Kumi *Ryōta Ōsaka - Yuma Isogai *Ryōta Takeuchi - Shiro *Satomi Satō - Magilou, Wendy Marvell, Yukiko Kanzaki *Satsuki Yukino - Aquila Yuna *Sayaka Ohara - Erza Scarlet *Sayuri Yahagi - Manami Okuda *Shiho Kawaragi - Rinka Hayami *Shintarō Asanuma - Hiroto Maehara *Shoko Nakagawa - Kido Saori "Athena" *Shunsuke Kawabe - Masayoshi "Justice" Kimura *Subaru Kimura - Ryoma Terasaka *Takahiro Sakurai - Mukuro Rokudo *Takashi Kondō - Kyoya Hibari *Tatsuhisa Suzuki - Wolf Haruto *Tesshō Genda - Gen Sarutobi *Tetsuya Kakihara - Dragon Ryuho *Tomokazu Seki - Blizzard *Toshiyuki Morikawa - Eizen, Varian Wrynn *Tōru Furuya - Sagittarius Seiya *Wataru Hatano - Gajeel Redfox *Yoshimasa Hosoya - Takeshi Yamamoto *Yoshitaka Yamaya - Tomohito Sugino *Yōko Sōmi - Sylvanas Windrunner *Yui Horie - Carla *Yui Ishikawa - Mikasa Sarutobi *Yukiyo Fujii - Vulpecula Emma *Yuriko Yamaguchi - Nico Robin *Yūichi Nakamura - Gray Fullbuster *Yūichirō Umehara - Alma Kaiba *Yūsuke Kobayashi - Venus Minor Cast *Ai Maeda - Raki *Akeno Watanabe - Bianchi *Akiko Ogasawara - Ceuta *Akira Ishida - Genshiki *Akio Ōtsuka - Almas *Anri Katsu - Teppei Araki *Atsushi Abe - Future Tsuna *Atsushi Imaruoka - Erik / Cobra *Aya Hisakawa - Scorpio Sonia *Ayumu Murase - Uosuke *Daisuke Kishio - Loke / Leo, Scorpio *Daisuke Namikawa - Doctor Shamal, Zeta *Daisuke Ono - Salem *Eiji Sekiguchi - Taurus *Eiji Takemoto - Titan *Eri Kitamura - Aquarius *Eriko Matsui - Kamika *Fuyuka Oura - Sorano Aguria / Angel *Fūko Saitō - Kirara Hazama *Gō Inoue - Taka *Hideo Ishikawa - Efreet *Hiromi Tsuru - Pallas *Hiroshi Kamiya - Andromeda / Virgo Shun *Hisako Kanemoto - Hinano Kurahashi *Houko Kuwashima - Mea *Joji Nakata - Hordy Jones *Juji Majima - Sawyer / Racer *Kaito Ishikawa - Ren Sakakibara *Kanami Sato - Mini *Katsuhisa Hōki - Gecko Moria *Kazuki Yao - Taurus Harbinger *Kazuya Nakai - Dominate, Kikyo, Shigure Rangetsu *Ken Narita - Libra Shiryu *Kenjiro Tsuda - Sauk *Kenta Matsumoto - Neppa *Kikuko Inoue - Era *Kōki Harasawa - Takuya Muramatsu *Kōki Uchiyama - Macbeth / Midnight *Kōsuke Toriumi - Reba *Li-Mei Chiang - I-Pin *Mami Koyama - Ophiuchus Shaina *Mamiko Noto - Mavis Vermillion *Mamoru Miyano - Belphegor, Cygnus / Aquarius Hyoga, Gakushu Asano *Mariko Honda - Selene *Masaki Kawanabe - Sagittarius *Masumi Asano - Mea *Megumi Han - Young Alma Kaiba *Megumi Ogata - Itona Horibe *Miho Hino - Sumire Hara *Miyuki Sawashiro - Virgo *Kenshō Ono - Daisy *Nao Yamura - Cosmos *Naomi Nagasawa - Bienfu *Nobunaga Shimazaki - The Reaper *Nobuo Tobita - Melchior Mayvin *Rikiya Koyama - Vex, Xanxus *Ryō Naitō - Taiga Okajima *Ryōko Ono - Mirajane Strauss *Ryōtarō Okiayu - Tetra, Zakuro *Ryūzaburō Ōtomo - Crocodile *Saki Fujita - Ritsu *Saori Gotō - Meredy, Plue *Saori Hayami - Haru Miura *Satomi Satō - Sylph *Satsuki Yukino - Young Pegasus Kouga *Sayaka Narita - Aries *Shigeru Nakahara - Aries Kiki *Shinya Takahashi - Koki Mimura *Shizuka Itō - Irina Jelavić / Bitch-sensei *Shun Takagi - Tomoya Seo *Shō Hayami - Genos Arclight *Takaya Kuroda - Capricorn *Takahiro Mizushima - Kotaro Takebayashi *Takehito Koyasu - Admrial Kuzan "Aokiji" *Takuma Terashima - Superbi Squalo *Teppei Akahira - Natsuhiko Koyama *Tetsu Inada - Gnome, Saberio *Tomoaki Maeno - Oscar Dragonia *Tomokazu Seki - Rob Lucci, Seta *Tomokazu Sugita - Phoenix Ikki, Tadaomi Karasuma *Toshiyuki Morikawa - Coleus, Eneru *Tōru Furuya - Narrator *Unshō Ishizuka - Admiral "Borsalino" Kizaru *Yoshimutsu Shimoyama - Cancer *Yoshiyuki Shimozuma - Taisei Yoshida *Yōko Hikasa - Bluebell *Yui Horie - Teresa Linares *Yukana - Gemini Integra *Yukiyo Fuiji - Gemi *Yutaka Nakano - Leo Mycenae *Yūji Ueda - Daemon Spade *Yūko Kaida - Undine *Yūko Sanpei - Futa / Fuuta Delle Stelle *Yūya Uchiha - Kama English Voice Cast Note: Most voice actors will respire roles for most characters, while voice actors from Studiopolis, Bang Zoom! or Ocean Group will acquire new character roles in place of some Funimation voice actors or voice actors I don't like. Main Cast *Brina Palencia - Reborn *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Monkey D. Luffy *Cristina Vee - Velvet Crowe *Josh Grelle - Pegasus Kouga *Leah Clark - Tsunayoshi Sawada *Lindsay Seidel - Nagisa Shiota *Todd Haberkorn - Natsu Dragneel Secondary Cast *Alexis Tipton - Child Lambo, Vulpecula Emma *Amber Lee Connors - Laphicet *Apphia Yu - Rio Nakamura *Austin Tindle - Karma Akabane *Ben Diskin - Orion Eden, Rokurou Rangetsu *Brittney Karbowski - Wendy Marvell *Brina Palencia - Juvia Lockser, Tony Tony Chopper *Bryce Papenbrook - Romeo Conbolt *Cassandra Lee Morris - Hinata Okano *Cherami Leigh - Kumi, Lucy Heartfilia *Chris Burnett - Hiroto Maehara *Christopher R. Sabat - Roronoa Zoro *Clifford Chapin - Tomohito Sugino *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Erza Scarlet *Crispin Freeman - Future Rogue Cheney, Kyoya Hibari *Cristina Vee - Aquila Yuna *David Wald - Gajeel Redfox *Derek Stephen Prince - Adult Lambo *Doug Erholtz - Byakuran *Eden Riegel - Elysium *Elric Timothy Atchison - Alma Kaiba *Eric Vale - Sanji *Erica Lindbeck - Magilou *Erica Mendez - Apus Sachi, Eleanor Hume *Felecia Angelle - Manami Okuda *Fred Tatasciore - Fleet Admiral Sakazuki "Akainu", Pantherlily *Grant George - Ryunosuke Chiba *Greg Ayres - Venus *Ian Sinclair - Brook *J. Michael Tatum - Mukuro Rukudo, Shiro / Kotaro Yanagisawa *Jād Saxton - Carla, Chrome Dokuro *Jamie Marchi - Rinka Hayami *Jerry Jewell - Yuma Isogai *Joel McDonald - Hayato Gokudera, Zeref Dragneel *John DiMaggio - Jimbei *Kara Edwards - Kyoko Sasagawa *Kristi Kang - Levy McGarden, Yuzuki Fuwa *Kyle Hebert - Ryohei Sasagawa, Varian Wrynn *Kyle Phillips - Sosuke Sugaya *Laura Bailey - Blue, Monkey D. Aika *Leah Clark - Yukiko Kanzaki *Luci Christian - Nami *Matthew Mercer - Wolf Haruto *Micah Solusod - Blizzard, Dragon Ryuho *Michelle Rojas - Toka Yada *Monica Rial - Kaede Kayano / Akari Yukimura *Morgan Garrett - Meg Kataoka *Newton Pittman - Gray Fullbuster *Patrick Seitz - Franky *Ray Chase - Artorius Collbrande *Robert McCollum - Jellal Fernandes *Roger Craig Smith - Lionet Souma *Sam Riegel - Masayoshi "Justice" Kimura *Sonny Strait - Korosensei / Ryushi Korogane, Usopp *Stephanie Sheh - Aria *Stephanie Young - Nico Robin, Sylvanas Windrunner *Steve Kramer - Gen Sarutobi *Steven Blum - Nightmare *Taliesin Jaffe - Eizen *Tara Platt - Kido Saori "Athena" *Tia Ballard - Happy *Todd Haberkorn - Sagittarius Seiya *Travis Willingham - Takeshi Yamamoto *Trina Nishimura - Mikasa Sarutobi *Troy Baker - Ryoma Terasaka Minor Cast *Abby Trott - Laphicet Crowe *Alex Hirsch - Racer / Sawyer *Amanda C. Miller - Young Pegasus Kouga *Austin Tindle - Reba *Ben Diskin - Tomoya Seo *Ben Lepley - Benwick *Bob Carter - Odin, Taurus Harbinger *Brian Drummonnd - Gecko Moria *Brianna Knickerbocker - Gemi *Brina Palencia - Teresa Linares, Young Roronoa Zoro *Brittany Lauda - Young Alma Kaiba *Bryce Papenbrook - Andromeda / Virgo Shun *Bryn Apprill - Meredy, Ritsu *Caitlin Glass - Ceuta, Hiromi Shiota *Candi Milo - Leviathan *Chris Cason - Genkishi *Chris Hackney - Takuya Muramatsu *Christian Lanz - Gelbin Mekkatorque *Christopher Bevins - Superbi Squalo *Christopher R. Sabat - Fenrir, Ifrit, Kikyo *Cindy Robinson - Cosmos, Sumire Hara *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Irina Jelavić / Bitch-sensei *Cris George - Zakuro *Dameon Clarke - Leo Mycenae *Darin De Paul - Horologium, Melchior Mayvin *Dave Boat - Thor *Dave Wittenberg - Admiral Borsalino "Kizaru", Libra Shiryu *David Trosko - Tomoya Seo *David Vincent - Virgo Fudo *Dee Bradley Baker - Chimera Happy, Hati Hróðvitnisson, Sköll, The Kraken *Elizabeth Maxwell - Grimoirh *Eric Vale - Loke / Leo, Seta *Erin Fitzgerald - Kamika *Fred Tatasciore - Genn Greymane, King Kong, Taurus, Ymir *Freddie Prinze, Jr. - Tadaomi Karasuma *Gideon Emery - Lor'themar Theron *Ian Sinclair - The Reaper, Tyr *J. Michael Tatum - Acnologia, Eneru, Salem *Jamie Marchi - Freya *Jamieson Price - Baine Bloodhoof *Jarrod Greene - Cobra / Erik *Jason Douglas - Admiral Kuzan "Aokiji" *Jason Liebrecht - Rob Lucci *Jeremy Shada - Young Romeo Conbolt *Joel McDonald - Koki Mimura *John Burgemier - Loki *John DiMaggio - Grendel, Jastor Gallywix, Magni Bronzebeard *John Swasey - Almas, Crocodile *Jonathan Adams - Varok Saurfang *Josh Grelle - Teppei Araki *Josh Keaton - Anduin Wrynn *Justin Briner - Aries Kiki *Justin Cook - Doctor Shamal, Zeta *Kaiji Tang - Ren Sakakibara *Kari Wahlgren - Virgo *Kate Higgins - Gemini Integra, Haru Miura, Sylph, Young Gray Fullbuster *Keith Silverstein - Scorpio, Vex *Kristen McGuire - Hinano Kurahashi *Kyle Hebert - Van Aifreed *Laura Bailey - Bianchi, Era, Jania Proudmoore *Lauren Landa - Kotomi Shiota *Leah Clark - Mavis Vermillion *Lex Lang - Macao Conbolt *Liam O'Brien - Efreet *Lindsay Seidel - Angel / Sorano Aguria *Luci Christian - Mea, Young Natsu Dragneel *Lucien Dodge - Kotaro Takebayashi *Marc Diraison - Genos Archlight *Matthew Mercer - Coleus, Yusei Shiota *Max Mittelman - Shigure Rangetsu, Taiga Okajima *Megan Hollinshead - Aquarius *Melissa Fahn - Ophiuchus Shaina, Ur Milkovich *Micah Solusod - Gakushu Asano, Midnight / Macbeth *Michael McConnohie - Hayabusa Shiota *Michael Sinterniklaas - Oscar Dragonia *Michelle Rojas - Bluebell, Futa / Fuuta De la Stella, Mini *Mike McFarland - Daemon Spade *Monica Rial - Bienfu, Mirajane Strauss, Pallas, Plue, Seres *Morgan Garrett - Scorpio Sonia *Natalie Hoover - Selene *Nick Patoku - Future Tsuna *Nika Futterman - Tyrande Whisperwind, Undine *Ogie Banks - Taisei Yoshida *Patrick Seitz - Saberio *R Bruce Elliott - Makarov Dreyar *Rachel Robinson - Maltran *Ray Chase - Titan, Cancer *Ricco Fajardo - Itona Horibe *Richard Epcar - Gnome, Hordy Jones *Robert McCollum - Taka *Sam Riegel - Sagittarius, Subaru / Saturn *Samuel Vincent - Uosuke *Stephanie Sheh - Aries *Steven Blum - Igneel, Narrator, Tetra, Xanxus *Tara Platt - Kirara Hazama *Tia Ballard - Raki *Todd Haberkorn - Belphegor, E.N.D. *Travis Willingham - Dominate, Fafnir, Neppa, Phoenix Ikki, Portgas D. Ace, Sauk *Trina Nishimura - I-Pin *Troy Baker - Capricorn, Kama *Vig Mignogna - Cygnus / Aquarius Hyoga *Whitney Rodgers - Aguri Yukimura Crew *ADR Studios: Studiopolis, Bang Zoom! Entertainment and Funimation *ADR Director: Lex Lang *Assistant ADR Director: Caitlin Glass *ADR Editor: Clifford Chapin *ADR Scriptwriters: Elric Timothy Atchison, Jamie Marchi *ADR Spotters: Kayli Mills, Erica Mendez Music Openings # Endings # Story Arcs Introduction Arc: Prologue-Chapter 3 Chapters #Prologue #Chapter 1 #Chapter 2 #Chapter 3 - Their First Battle Alliance Files Alliance Pairing Files # Alliance Fun Files # Filler Arc Yokai Arc # Movie #Clash of the Titans Category:Anime Category:English Dub Category:Fanfiction Category:Bige1218's Ideas Category:Saint Seiya Category:Fairy Tail Category:One Piece Category:Tales of Berseria Category:Tales Series Category:Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Category:Assassination Classroom Category:World War Series